gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion/Snuggford High
This is the third chapter in Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion. After the Fran's Diner, we are traveling back to 1998. Level 21 - New Kid on the Block If Angela has to work here, she might as well clean up the place! *'Many hairstyles ago...' *The news said: Snuggford East sets high bar for high schools - School set to receive award for outstanding performance *The school bell rings! *Angela and her mom Evelyn enter the school. *Mr. Morgan: Mrs. Napoli, welcome! *Evelyn: Principal Morgan! Thank you for taking the time to show Angela around the school. *Mr. Morgan: Oh no, it's no problem at all! It's important to make new students feel at home. *Mr. Morgan: Especially if they're the younger sister of one of my favorite students! *Mr. Morgan walks to the store. *Mr. Morgan: Here's our school store! Students can learn all about what it's like to work for a business here. *Angela: Sounds boring. *Mr. Morgan: It's real work experience! In fact... *Mr. Morgan: Ever since your sister graduated, there's been an opening. Why don't you follow in her footsteps? *Angela: Ugh. Thanks, but... *Angela: ...Fine. *Evelyn: Good luck, honey! *Evelyn leaves the school and Mr. Morgan goes to principal office. During the level *Angela clears the litter! After the level *Janet enters the school. *Janet: Hey you. Gimme that calculator. *Angela gets a calculator and gives it to Janet. *Angela: That'll be $13.99. *Janet: Er, like, seriously? Don't you know who I am? *Angela: Since I just go there today, no, I don't. *Janet: Ohhh, right. I know you! You're Emily's little sister. *Janet: Perfect little Emily... Valedictorian, thespian, yearbook coordinator... *Janet: More like #1 Girl Scout! *Janet: I'm Janet Morgan - my dad runs this place. *Janet: I'm sure Emily's precious little sister doesn't mind if I just take these, right? *Angela: Actually, I-- *Janet: I'm glad we understand each other. *Janet leaves the school. Level 22 - Role Model Search for all the basketballs that have been scattered around the room! *Mr. Morgan: Oh, Angela, I meant to talk to you earlier. *Mr. Morgan: Angela, in this world there are people who make assumptions based on our appearance. *Mr. Morgan: In our school, we want to make sure people think the best of us! *Mr. Morgan: Looking at your outfit, you might understand some people may get the wrong impression. *Angela: Excuse me? *Mr. Morgan: I'll allow it for today. But if you don't improve your attire by the next time I see you, you can expect to receive detention. *Mr. Morgan: Why don't you try to dress more like my darling daughter, for instance? *Janet: Aww, daddy! *Mr. Morgan: In fact... Janet, why don't you help Angela out at the shop? *Mr. Morgan: You'd be a perfect role model for Angela, and you can gain some work experience yourself. *Janet: Oh, er… Sure! Whatever you say, Daddy! *Mr. Morgan goes back into his office. *They look mean. During the level *Angela finds all the basketballs! After Angela serves the student a basketball, she drops one and Angela picks up the last one! After the level *The Miller Brothers come out. Brothers dribble and pass the basketball. *Mr. Morgan comes out. *Mr. Morgan: Matt and Keith Miller! How many times have I told you two not to play basketball in the hallways! *Matt: None! *Matt: You've told us not to play baseball, tennis, soccer... *Keith passes to Matt. *Keith: Don't forget lacrosse, dude! *Matt: Lacrosse, badminton, bowling... but you never mentioned basketball! *Mr. Morgan: Take it outside, now! And if I see you two playing around in the hallways again, you'll both get detention! *Keith takes the ball outside. Matt goes to Janet and Angela. *Matt: 'Sup babe. *Matt: Love the outfit. *Angela: Thanks! *Matt leaves to outside. Level 23 - New Toys Are Exciting Make sure the principal gets the products he wants! *Janet: I saw the way you looked at him. *Angela: ...Who? *Janet: Matt! He's MY boyfriend, so you'd better stay away from him if you know what's good for you! *Angela: I can stay away from him just fine. But maybe HE won't be able to stay away from ME. *Janet: Just because you're new. After all, new toys are exciting. *Janet: But in the end, he ALWWAYS comes back to me. *Now they go back to work. During the level *Angela serves the principal! After the level *Angela leaves to the right. *Keith enters the school. *Keith: 'Sup Janet. *Janet: Oh. Er, hi, Keith. *Keith: So, uh, T.J.'s parents are out of town this weekend... *Keith: A bunch of us were gonna like... hang out at their pool, you know… *Janet: Keith, I'm your brothers' girlfriend. I don't-- *Keith: I know, I know! It's just that, you know, if you're bored or whatever... *Janet: Urp… Keith... *Keith: Just hear me out! We can just chill together as, like, friends or something. *Janet goes into the restroom. *Janet: BLURRGHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Meith: Albright, alright, jeez... Whatever... Level 24 - A Fabulous Friendship? Get those girls' attention by serving them lots of products! *Meet the 'Fabulous Three' girls: Jenny Garcia, Virginia Hills and Kitty Jackson. *Jenny: I got it! *Jenny: How about 'Fabulous Three?' *kitty: Jenny! Three doesn't start with an F! *Virginia: Girls, come on, let's focus. *Virginia: I'm sure we can think of a nice name for our group if we put our heads together. *Jenny: You know, if we make another friend, we could be the Fabulous Four! *Janet appears. *Jenny: ...Four starts with an F, right? *Virginia: It does, Jenny. *Virginia: Oh! Hi Janet! *Janet: I couldn't help but overhear your... predicament. *Janet: And frankly, I'm shocked! We were already the best of friends, weren't we? *Jenny: We were? But you're not- *Kitty: Uh, yeah! Of course! What were you thinking? *Janet: That's okay, girls. If you vote for me, maybe you'll have a prom queen for a friend too! *Janet: That way 'Fabulous Four' won't sound so ironic. *Angela enters the school, so the Fabulous Three sit on the table. During the level *Angela serves the Fabulous Three! After the level *The Fabulous Three leave the table. *Jenny: Hey, new girl, over here! *Jenny: Your outfit's amazing! Where did you get it? *Angela: Actually, I made it myself! *Virginia: For real?! Wow, you've really got a gift! *Angela: Thanks! I want to be a fashion designer after I graduate. *Angela: Jeez, you girls are the fist people at this school who've bene nice to me. *Angela: That other girl is such a... *Kitty: You mean Janet? *Virginia: She's a little... complicated. But who's the most popular girl in school. *Jenny: Just say it, Virginia! She's just mean. *Virginia: Jenny! *Angela laughs. *Angela: It was nice to meet you all, but I've really got to get back to work. *Angela gets a soda can! *Jenny: You know, she'd look great in our group. *Virginhia: But what about Janet? *Jennt: No way! All she wants from us is our votes so she can become prom queen! *Kitty: Girls, I think we found our Fabulous number 4... Level 25 - Quest to Queenhood Get the prestigious trophy cabinet set up to make the principal happy! *Virginia: The new girl's nice... But Janet is way more popular. *Virginia: If we're friends with her, we might just end up being even less popular than we already are! *Jenny: Ugh, who cares? *Kitty: You know what... *Kitty: What if we can make the new girl become prom queen? *Kitty: She'll be just as popular as Janet! Maybe even more! *The Fab Three leave the school. And Angela and Janet go back to work. During the level *Angela sets up the trophy cabinet! After the level *The Fab Three appear and sat down on a table. *Janet: Het girls! Don't forget to vote for Matt and me as your prom King & Queen! *Janet walks to the hallway. *Angela: Mind if I sit down? *Angela sits down. *Angela: Thanks. Are least you girls are nice to me. I'm Angela, by the way, Angela Napoli! *Jenny: I'm Jenny! *KItty: I'm Kitty. *Virginia: And I'm Virginia! *Angela: So, why were you hanging out with Monster Morgan? *The girls laugh. *Virginia: Well... We're not exactly the most popular girls in school... *Kitty: We thought id we grouped up and stuck together, we could become more popular. *Jenny: Janet's popular, but she's not really what you'd call a good friend... *Kitty: Luckily, we've got a plan... We're going to beat her at her own game! *Kitty: Angela - if you became prom queen instead of her... *Kitty: We'd be the most popular girls in school! *Kitty: What do you say? *Angela: I love it. Let's do it! Level 26 - Earth to Matt Angela and Janet are running for prom queen! Help them put up their posters! *Matt's playing a basketball. *Janet: Prom night's gonna be so wonderful for us, Matt... *Janet: Can you imagine it? The whole school's gonna be at our feet! *Janet: We're a shoe-in for king and queen, buuuut… *Janet gets the poster strips. *Janet: We'd better try our best to gather votes with these posters, just in case. *Janet: Uh... Earth to Matt! Are you... *Janet: Are you... urp… listening...? *Matt: You okay there, babe? *Matt throws his basketball to T.J. The principal appeared! *T.J.: OW! *Mr. Morgan shouts to Matt: Matt Miller! In my office, NOW! *T.J. leaves with his basketball and Angela, Jenny and Janet go to work. Jenny's now the cleaner. During the level *Angela and Janet put the prom queen posters. After the level *Jenny leaves to the right. *Mr. Morgan: So the bell just FLEW out of your hands and into another student's face?! Do you think I'm stupid, mister Miller?! *Mr. Morgan: In this school, we aim only for perfection! For the best results and the best students! And your behavior is a far cry from perfect! *Mr. Morgan: You've just earned yourself a detention, young man. That'll give you plenty of time to think about what you've done. *Matt leaves for detention! Principal comes out! *Mr. Morgan: And don't let me see you with my daughter again, or so help me! Level 27 - Crumbling Relationships Some poor guy's been hurt by a ball. Take good care of him! *Keith: Dude! You hit him in the face with a football? *Matt: No I didn't! *Keith: Man, you gotta slow your roll, bro. Do you want the principal to expel you? *Matt: If that means I don't have to come back to this prison, then that's fine by me. *Keith: Just chill, okay? I've got at least another year to go! *Matt: What I do has nothing to do with you. *Keith: Yeah right, whatever. It's not like I'd be the first time you ruined something for me by being a selfish jerk. *Matt: What's that supposed to mean? *Matt: Look, just help me graduate so wo can leave and never come back. *Keith and Matt leave the school. *They go back to work. During the level *Angela takes care of T.J. After the level *Matt comes out. *Janet: Where were you this morning? You were supposed to be helping me put up these posters? *Matt: I have more to heal with than just prom, okay? *Janet: Like what? We're SENIORS - it's our last chance to be prom king and queen, like EVER. *Matt: Why is that so freakin' important to you? *Janet: Excuse me? It's important for both of us! *Matt: You're the one who keeps dragging me along! You don't even care about what I think! *Matt: But you've never cared about anybody else... *Matt: All you do is lie and manipulate people, just to keep up appearance! *Matt: We're through, Janet! In fact... *Matt takes a poster off the wall and crumbles to throw. *Janet: Fine! I'll just... find someone else to go with! *Matt: FINE! *Matt leaves the school. Janet looks depressed. Level 28 - News Travels Fast... Matt’s playing in the hallway – again… Be sure to give him the basketballs he needs quickly! *Jenny appears. *Jenny: Girls! You won't believe what I just heard! *Virginia: What is it? *Jenny: So Caroline told me, that Susan told her... *Kitty: Uh-huh... *Jenny: ...that Nicole has mentioned, that Alexa has heard... *Virginia: Yeah? *Jenny: ...that Janet and Matt broke up! *Virginia: Oh, please. They break up every other week! *Virginia: I'm telling you, it's always on and off again with those two. *Jenny: No way! It's for real this time, trust me. Have I ever been wrong? *Jenny: Besides, Matt's a hottie. It's only a matter of time until somebody makes a move on him. *Virginia and Kitty leave aside. The others go back to work. During the level *Angela gives Matt basketballs! After the level *Jenny leaves aside. *Angela: Oh! Hi there... *Matt: Hey. *Angela: You're Matt, right? *Matt: Sure am. *Angela: I'm Angela! The new girl. *Matt: Yeah, I've seen you before! You're hard to forget. *Angela: Did you just come from the art classroom? *Matt: Yeah, I'm trying to make... well, something. I just don't know what yet. *Angela: Why not try fashion? I could help! I made this outfit, you know. *Matt: You made that by yourself? That's amazing! *Janet makes Angela and Matt break apart. *Janet: ENOUGH! *Janet: Matt, you need to stay away from Angela! *Matt: Why?! I don't have to listen to you! *Janet: Just... Just...! *Janet shouted: Just LEAVE! *Janet and Matt leave. Level 29 - ...Gossip Travels Faster Janet doesn't want to think about Matt today - keep her occupied! *Angela appears. *Angela: Hey girls... Have you seen Jenny at all? *Kitty: No... She's probably out enjoying some juicy gossip again. *Angela sits. *Jenny appears. *Jenny: Girls, you'll never guess what I just heard! *Kitty: Told you. *Angela and Virginia laugh. *Jenny: So Nicole told me she heard from Susan… *Virginia: Yeah? *Jenny: ...that Alexa told Caroline... *Kitty: Uh-huh... *Jenny: ...that Matt likes Angela! *Angela: Really?! *Kitty: So do you like him too, Angela? *Angela: Maybe... *Virginia: You'd better be careful, Angela. You don't wanna mess with Janet... *Jenny: Who cares about her! You and Matt should, like, totally date! *Angela: I guess I'll think about it while I'm at work. *Virginia and Kitty leave the school. During the level *Janet makes her merchandise to keep her occupied. After the level *Angela enters the bathroom, followed by Janet. *Janet: You'd better stay away from Matt from now on. *Angela: Didn't you two break up? *Janet: I'm warning you, Angela. Stay out of our business. *Angela: Sounds to me like you're scared of the competition... *Janet: Scared? Of you? Keep dreaming. *Angela: Then you won't mind if I, say, run for prom queen as well? *Janet looks angry! *Angela: What's the matter, Janet? Cat got your tongue? *Janet: As if. You won't stand a chance against me. *Angela: We'll see about that. Level 30 - You Don't Look So Good Janet's not feeling well - give her water before she becomes too ill! *Inside the restroom, Virginia enters. *Janet: BLURRRGGGHHH! *Janet flushes the toilet. And she gets out of toilet. *Janet: Ugh... *Virginia: Hey Janet, you okay? You don't look so good... *Janet: Virginia! No, I'm fine. Don't I look fine? *Janet: Urp. *Virignia: You know, I heard you've been puking almost every morning... *Virginia: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have morning sickness! *Janet: Ugh, not a chance! My dad would kill me... *Virginia leaves the restroom. During the level *Angela gets Janet water in time! After the level *Janet flushes the toilet in the bathroom. *Janet: I'm not pregnant... I can't be pregnant... Can I? *Janet: Please please please pleeeeaaaase, say no! *Janet: One line so far... Ugh, how long an I supposed to wait to be sure? *Angela enters the restroom. Therefore, Janet's scared and threw her pregnancy test! *Janet: What are YOU doing here? *Angela: This is the bathroom... Take a wild guess? *Angela: Also, I think you, uh, 'dropped' something. *Janet: No I didn't! Just... Just get out of my way, loser! *Janet leaves the bathroom. *Angela: Uh-huh... *Angela picks up her pregnancy test. *Angela: A pregnancy test? So this is what Janet was trying to hide... *Angela: Oh my gosh! Two lines! Janet's pregnant?! *Keith entered the bathroom. *Keith: Dudes! Uncool... *Keith: Oh, hey! You're the new girl who's going out with my brother, aren't you? *Angela leaves the bathroom. *Keith: Ugh, It's always the same.. It's all about Matt. *Keith: Seriously, what do they even see in that self-absorbed... *Keith: Hey, what's this...? *Keith picks up the pregnancy test. *Keith: Woah, dude! Angela's PREGNANT?!